Talk:Ashley Williams
Based off of Ashley Churchill Williams? She looks a lot like Ashley Churchill Williams, who is often just known as Ashley Williams, so is it possible she's based off of her? Could it be worth adding? 13:12, November 9, 2013 (UTC) There is a quote in game where she refers to her shotgun as a 'boomstick' which makes more likely that she's named after Ashley 'Ash' Williams from The Evil Dead franchise Tennyson w/o Triggering Romance? In ME3, is it possible to buy Tennyson for Ashley without triggering a romance and/or an awkward conversation? I want to buy Ashley the Tennyson books to be nice (and in case it helps talk her down later) but am afraid that doing so (combined with all nice answers during my Paragon playthrough) will either lock me into a Romance with Ashley and/or produce a dialogue where I again choose Liara over Ashley, making her refuse to listen to me during the showdown. Dalton Imperial (talk) 17:39, January 14, 2014 (UTC) *As far as I know, you don't lock in until you confirm at the Citadel meal or something.--Mike Gilbert 20:43, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Getting both Ashley and Kaiden in the ME3 Squad Hey, just some info in case somebody wanted to try this/hasn't already. On the PC Version of ME3, using a Save Editor, I found a way to include Ashley AND Kaiden in the same squad on a mission, and have them both on the Ship. Though, they still will refer to each other as having died on Virmire, even when the other is standing right behind them. Thoughts? Opinions? Could we add this as Trivia? The Ability to have both Virmire Survivors team up for a grand reunion? :Save editors aren't part of the franchise, they aren't to be discussed on the wikia.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 14:22, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Enlistment Date Okay. When working on a ME fic, I did some number crunching out of curiosity and found that the dates in the Timeline don't quite mesh up. Ashley's birthdate is 2158, so that was solid from a Bioware source, but it said she enlisted in 2174, which would have her at 16 years old. Anyone have a source of this? That seems to be an error that could throw people off. Luke Danger (talk) 12:18, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :The whole timeline could do with sourcing. --Alientraveller (talk) 13:13, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::We don't know the rules of enlistment for the Alliance military. I did some digging, and in Canada you can join the reserves or a military college at age 16, and considering Bioware is based in Canada, it would seem plausible to me. My bigger annoyance is she went from being a Gunnery Sergeant (enlisted) to a Lieutenant (Commissioned) and then jumped like 3 ranks from Lieutenant to Lieutenant Commander in like two years. It doesn't work like that. 13621 06:45, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Death on Virmire? Does anyone think the page should include whether or not you lose her gear if she dies at Virmire, and if so, perhaps at what point it's too late to switch out her gear for expendable stuff? If not, could someone perhaps point out where I can find that information? 14:36, May 22, 2015 (UTC) I do not think the page should include this. Her page is written in an in-universe style and is not an appropriate location for gameplay tips. You do lose her gear when she dies. If she's in your squad when you assault the Virmire base, you can switch her gear up until the cutscene where the Normandy brings in the bomb (see Virmire: Assault. If she's in your squad when you land on Virmire but not for the assault, you can switch her gear any time before you arrive at the salarian encampment (there is no combat between the third Geth gatehouse and the salarian encampment). If she's not in your squad on Virmire at all, you can switch her gear any time before you land on Virmire. The same thing goes for Kaidan. Jbusnengo (talk) 18:57, May 22, 2015 (UTC)